Astrasi Empire
This page is mainly about the players and factions in the Astrasi Empire. The history you see here is copied from the Near Harad page. History of the Empire Rise of the Astrasi Empire With the appearence of Karseius III. in Astras al-Harad the political landscape in Near Harad started to change. With the cities growing influence over the region Karseius III. was seeing an possible candidate to reunite Near Harad. After he struck a deal with the King of Gondor Atanvarno and reclaimed Harandor peacefully back as a Near Haradrim province the remaining Near Haradrim lords swore allegiance to him. As new Serpentlord Karseius III. exclaimed the Astrasi Empire and reestablished an abolute monarchy in Near Harad. In an attempt to exceed all previous Serpentlords he aimed to unite not only Near Harad but also most of the Haradrim factions. The first faction to join the Astrasi Empire were the Moredain under High Chieftain Glydencat. Soon after the new founded Umbar faction under Kvesir joined as well. With those factions united, the Astrasi Empire became the biggest empire in area until this point in Middle-earth. Impressed by the size and power of the empire the queen of Mordor nox_sidere accepted the offer of Emperor Karseius III. to join the Empire as well. Later on the Half-Trolls under Demon_26 joined as well. With the South of Middle-Earth united by one Empire the Astrasi Emperor Karseius III. continued to strenghen the bond between the united factions and founed a new institution called the "Imperial Council" in which the Emperor as well as all Viperlords meet to discuss important matters. The former Near Haradrim Council Tower was there for rebuilt and used for this purpose. Astrasi Golden Age With the establishment of the vast Astrasi Empire soon conflict emerged. With the incoperation of Mordor a power struggle imearged between the Astrasi Empire and the Northern Orc Realms, especially with the powerhouse of Isengard. While the Astrasi supported nox_sidere as ruling Queen of Mordor the Northern Orc Realms of Isengard, Angmar and Dol Guldur wanted to see chris800 on the throne who would break Mordor out of the Empire if in power. This conflict heated up as after a disputed vote in the Misty Mountains ended with Astrasi Emperor Karseius III. threatend with war supported by Gundabad if the Northern Orc realms should continue to influence Mordor internal issues. A war was avoided after the Northern Orc realms backed away and left Mordor untouched. After the borders of the Astrasi Empire were secured, Emperor Karseius III. decided to step down from his position and coronated his heir shamiir on an imperial frigate at Poros. With the coronation a new chapter had began for the Empire under the rule of second Serpentlordess and Astrasi Empress shamiir. Soon after Karseius III. perished the server and was buried in a tomb at Astras al-Harad. The mausoleum is build in an mountain and can only be accessed by climbing. Astrasi Reformation With the new Astrasi Empress shamiir the imperial politics started slowly to change. Empress shamiir pursued a more gentle style of ruling over her lands and vassals compared to her predecessor Karseius. She halted the previous urge of the Empire to expand and decleared the Empire as being in full size. She also improved the relations between the Astrasi Empire and the Black Council in a great manner, which were rather cold after a war nearly broke out between Evil under Emperor Karseius III. and the dispute over Mordor. During her reign the Empress focused on the economic growth of the empire as a whole while also giving her vassals much more autonomy than before. Especially the Astrasi provinces of Umbar, Perogowaith and Mordor benefited from the autonomy while attracting new players to join these factions and by doing so the Astrasi Empire. In this period the province of Umbar, which started as a small and unimportant Near Haradrim Colony developped into one of the strongest subfactions of the Astrasi Empire after Near Harad. The far reaching autonomy of some of these factions were also seen as a sign of weakness by other factions. Numenorian Conquest (Astrasi Empire) The economic rise of the Astrasi Empire as well as the new, more federal ruling system introduced by Empress shamiir led to an Numenorean interest to conquer imperial lands, especially the province of Umbar. The rather young Numenorean Empire Union between Arnor and Gondor. The leaders of the Numenorean double kingdom Atanvarno and Skelesam decided that the Conquest of Umbar would consolidate their Empire in Middle-Earth. With the declaration of war by the Numenorean Empire the Astrasi Empress shamiir seeked help at the Black Council. The Evil forces made out of Astrasi and Black Council armies clashed multiple times with the Numenorean Invaders in Harandor and Umbar. The war developed into a protracted guerilla war which drained the energy of the Astrasi Empire and its allies. After a long state in war the Black Council decided to withdraw from Umbar and shift their armies to other fronts. After the withdraw the Astrasi Empire was not able to resist the Numenorean Invaders much longer and withdrew its own forces from Umbar while the Viper of Umbar Kvesir surrendered to the Invaders. Umbar was lost as an astrasi province and integrated into the Numenorean Empire. The Numenorean Conquest had devastating effects of the Astrasi Empire. The loss of Umbar, the economic war damages as well as rising tensions between the imperial subfactions developped into critical problems for the Astrasi. Dark Ages of The Astrasi Empire The Numenorean Conquest left the Astrasi Empire in a weak position never seen before. The Empires power grip over Harad and southern Middle-Earth started to loosen. With its victory the Numenorean Empire established itself as the new dominant force in central and southern Middle-Earth thereby supersede the Astrasi Empire in this role. At the same time the Dark Council also won a lot of influence over the evil factions of Harad, which were not in the Councils influncial sphere in the golden age of the Astrasi Empire. Although the Empire continued to formally exist. Much of the former astrasi influence had been lost, but in Harad, the Astrasi tradition was still held high among the players. Although the Astrasi Empire lost most of its political importance in Middle-Earth, it shaped a new uniting culture among various Haradrim factions. The remains of the once biggest empire can still be found across its former borders. Today the Astrasi Culture is mostly alive in Near Harad, where Empress shamiir still holds her power but also other factions like Umbar and the Moredain still display their Astrasi heritage in their architecture, religion and culture. Regeneration of The Astrasi Empire After some time the Dark Age flew over, and the Empire started to reclaim lost land. New people joining everyday, the Empire quickly grew to something similar of the Golden Age. Large parts of Umbar were reclaimed, the Half-Trolls of Pertorogwaith joined, and the Empire reconquered territory that they had lost in the south. Making relations with The Dark Council better then ever before, and reuniting the Moredain under one ruler once again, The Empire seems to have a bright future. Factions and players in the Empire The current factions the Empire are: - Near Harad, The main faction of the Empire, home to the Near Haradrim. - The Moredain, the ancient men from the Savannah's. - The Half-Trolls, the giant Troll-men from Pertorogwaith. - Umbar, the Corsairs and Black Numenorians of Umbar. - The Scourge, a subfaction loyal to Umbar, based in the Harad Mountains. The recruits that haven't been appointed a faction yet: - _Kalec_ - StormShockx77 - Feild_Mouse The Near Harad members are: - Serpent-Empress shamiir, Empress of the Astrasi Empire. - Serpent-EmperorEkans2012, Emperor of the Astrasi Empire. - Obsidian_Fox, 2nd in command - KellyCardinal - ZombieBanner - Dr_dalek129 - Skilliar - denniskolin - Dr_Roach - EmeraldCake77 - SteveTheBuffalo - CptButterpants The Moredain members are: - Great Lion Aglarion_II, Viper-Lord of the Moredain. - Sir_Pandahead, brother to sterrieperrie99. - sterrieperrie99, sister to Sir Pandahead. The Half-Troll members are: - Lord_Gil_Galad, Viper-Lord of Pertorogwaith. The Umbar members are: - Havenmaster Dolgukhor, Viper-Lord of Umbar. The Scourge members are: - Lord Thbar, Viper-Lord of the Scourge.